1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum key having a drum key shaft with a non-circular bore, a wing for torquing the drum key shaft, and a pair of elongated arcuate prongs integrally formed with a neck extending from the wing for attaching the drum key to a tubular structural member of the drum equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing drum key wrenches have a wrench shaft with an open end for accommodating a tension rod or nut. Such existing drum key wrenches also have wings for torquing the wrench shaft.
One known drum key wrench has a through hole in one extended wing so that a key chain, wire or the like can be inserted into the through hole. Another known key wrench has a through hole in the wrench shaft for accommodating a key chain, wire or the like. Such known key wrenches cannot be easily and conveniently stored during non-use. Thus, there exists a need for a drum key which can be quickly attached to and detached from a tubular structural member, such as a drum stand support member.